Legend of WolfClan- Book 1(WolfClan Members)
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: Here is our first chapter, the WolfClan members. For now, it will change overtime.
1. Chapter 1

WolfClan Members

Wolfclan29

Leader: Flamestar- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Wildclaw- Golden calico tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaffur- Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Warriors:

Copperpelt- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Clawpaw.

Ramheart- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bugpaw.

Birdsong- Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw.

Torchpelt- Dirty gold tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Riverheart- Golden tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

Specklestorm- One yellow-eyed calico tom with slightly oversized claws. Apprentice: Stripepaw

Duskeye- Dirty gold she-cat with dual color eyes.

Hawkfang- Gold tom with blue eyes

Mudcloud- Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes

Dirtstripe- Black tom with brown eyes

Blazingheart- Gold tom with blue eyes

Palefur- Pale gray she-cat with black eyes

Forestfire- Gold tom with blue eyes, youngest warrior

Hypernose- Dirty gold tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Shadyfang- Gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Bugpaw- Pale red she-cat with amber eyes

Clawpaw- Gold tom with a black overcoat and blue eyes

Whitepaw- Black tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Stripepaw- White tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Spottedpaw- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Queens:

Polarstripe- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kit: Smallkit- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes and black stripes

Puffshadow- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Kit: Cheetahkit- Bengal she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Fuzzyheart- Gray she-cat with brown eyes

Halfear- White tom with orange stripes on his tail and green eyes, half of his left ear is missing.

Cats outside the Clan:

Emily- Golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

Ernie- Light brown tom with green eyes

Mo- Black tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of WolfClan Chapter 2

Wolfclan29

All the kits of ThunderClan were gathered in the nursery waiting for Firestar to come tell them the legend of WolfClan. Sandstorm was waiting with them. Firestar came into the nursery a few moments later.

"Firestar, I can't wait to hear the legend of WolfClan." Icekit purred.

"I can't wait to tell you the story. Ok, it all started long ago at HighStones. A big group of cats had taken shelter there."

(WolfClan Camp Grounds)

"Alright cats, move it, we need to get this place in top shape for Flame!" Wildclaw yelled.

WolfClan is all a group of cats that had been exiled from ThunderClan long ago.

"You know, things would move a lot faster if you got down from the HighRock and helped us." River hissed.

(When WolfClan was around, they called it the HighRock instead of HighStones)

"Yeah Wildclaw, get down here." Bird pleaded.

"I can't, I need to go check on the Elders." Wildclaw called down as she padded down the rock.

Wildclaw walked over to Elders' den. That was the only den they had since they had just started making the HighRock their home. Wildclaw sat down with Half-ear and Fuzzyheart.

"What has happened here?" said a sharp voice.

Wildclaw turned around to see Flame sitting at what will be the camp entrance.

"Flame, you are back early. Why?" Wildclaw asked.

"Apparently, they prey is already out and about, it would be pointless to look through all the dens." Flame replied.

Flame looked across what will be the camp at Hawk, her mate. Two more cats came out from behind the corner. It was Flame's sons, Shady and Blazing.

"Flame, welcome back from your patrol." Shady said politely.

"Did you find any prey?" Blazing asked.

"I did, lots of it, thanks for asking." Flame said.

Hawk came over to Flame.

"Hello Hawk, did you know that there is a full moon tonight?" Flame asked.

"I do know Flame." Hawk purred.

One of the other cats named Leaf, hissed to call all the cats to attention.

"I have been having strange dreams lately, cats have been appearing, saying something about a special stone. So I think that this means something. Something important."


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of WolfClan Chapter 3

Wolfclan29

That night, after the cats had finished building the camp, Leaf had another one of her strange dreams. In her dream, she was given directions to the same place with the same strange stone. She was guiding Flame there. She awoke with a start and ran towards Flame's den, knowing what she had to do.

"Flame, get up, I had the dream again and need to take you somewhere." Leaf hissed, trying not to wake the other cats.

"Where are we going again?" Flame asked, for she was really tired.

"We are going to the place I saw in my dream." Leaf replied.

Flame and Leaf were halfway there when badgers suddenly attacked them.

"Stay close Flame." Leaf yelled as she clawed at a badger.

"I know how to fight Leaf, I'm not a kit." Flame snapped.

The battle raged on until Sunrise.

"Stupid badgers, they got away." Leaf complained.

Leaf and Flame turned around to stare at the stone that Leaf had seen in her dream.

"This must be the stone. The cat that visited me called it the Moon Pebble."

(WolfClan has never heard of the Moonpool)

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said a voice behind them.

Flame and Leaf turned around to see a Siamese she-cat about the age of a Senior Warrior staring at them. She didn't seem like she wanted to hurt them.

"I am Flame, this is Leaf. Leaf has been having strange dreams and this stone that is so called the Moon Pebble is in it."

"Well I am Sasha. I am its guardian."

There you have it guys, our third chapter, please review and please do not mind the title error, or the message error. We just weren't thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of WolfClan Chapter 4

Wolfclan29

"Sasha, we are sorry for intruding. I just need to do something with the Moon Pebble." Flame spoke.

"So you are destined to become a Leader?" Sasha asked.

"I guess so." Flame replied, not sure of what Sasha meant.

"Then touch the Moon Pebble with your nose, and you will receive 9 lives." Sasha instructed.

Flame walked up to the Moon Pebble and touched her nose to its smooth surface. When she awoke from her dream, she felt stronger than usual.

"You are now Flamestar. Congratulations." Sasha congratulated.

"Now that I am a leader, we are going to start a Clan. WolfClan to be exact." Flamestar declared. "Sasha, for helping me, I would like you to join the Clan as a Senior Warrior."

"I would love to, it would be nice to be in a Clan." Sasha said.

"Leaf, we need to head back to camp." We have a lots of things to do."


End file.
